


The Final Battle

by Opal_ex_Machina



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: The Ocarina of Time
Genre: Also a little bit of Romance, F/M, Final Boss Fight, Ocarina of Time, Timeline Split, almost canon, but also not really, just a little angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-10-31 07:21:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10894485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opal_ex_Machina/pseuds/Opal_ex_Machina
Summary: With her hero locked in a battle to the death with the King of Thieves, Zelda turns to an ancient magic to save her kingdom, her people, and her hero.





	1. Unified

The light arrow struck the once king of thieves like a bolt. The arrow stuck in his shoulder, joining others. The magical energy crackled outward, illuminating the misshapen, tusked pig’s face for a moment. The monster fell forward landing heavily. The earth shook and Link stumbled backwards, balance momentarily gone.  
           

Zelda watched them both through the fading wall of flames. It flickered lower, and willing herself not to feel its heat, she stepped over the wall.  
           

“Link,” she called out, but her voice caught in her throat. He was still off balance, staggering back, the Master Sword hanging uselessly at his side. She saw Gannon convulse, watched his muscles spasm as he began to climb back to his feet.  
           

“No!” she mouthed. She was too far away to help Link. He was wounded; blood poured from a cut above his eyebrow, blinding that eye, and she knew he was bruised and bleeding elsewhere. If the demon lord stood back up, she knew Link wouldn’t survive.            

A tear forced its way down her cheek, followed by another. A searing heat rippled through her abdomen. Her face contorted from its intensity, her mouth open in a silent scream. A roar filled her ears, her vision faded as her eyes rolled back into her head. The heat tightened around her core and just before it consumed everything she was, something shattered.  
 


	2. Defeat

Suddenly the pain was gone. She could feel the energy flow from her heart, her arms, her hands, see the magic crackle around her fingertips, fizzling and popping in the air. It flew like white hot lightning, engulfing the Demon King. He roared as the energy crackled around him like chains.

Her arms fell and she dropped to her knees, exhausted. “Kill him, Link!” she screamed. “I can’t hold him for long.”  

Link turned and looked at her for a moment. Blood matted his blond hair. His lip was swollen and bleeding. And his eyes… those soft, hopeful, innocent blue eyes… were cold and merciless. She knew in that moment that she had killed him.

He turned. She saw the Master Sword rise glistening with blood above his head. Saw it fall. Heard an unearthly shriek. The sword rose again and again until with a dull thud, Link embedded it between the monster’s swollen orange eyes.

Her spell broke. Gannon surged upward, flailing his twin swords. With what strength she had, she raised her arms above her head and yelled, “Sages, help us!” Warmth filled her as she felt the medallion on its chain next to her heart begin to surge with energy.

She heard Rauru’s voice as she felt the presence of the other sages. “Ancient creators of Hyrule!” he boomed. “Open the sealed door and send the evil incarnation of darkness into the void of the evil realm!”

Zelda felt the power of the sages swirling wildly through the air, her own essence caught up with theirs. The ground beneath them shimmered and a rift opened beneath the monster’s feet. Light poured out of it, and as it touched him he writhed. She saw him shrink. His features bubbled and changed, and then he was Gannondorf, the King of Thieves, once more. The portal grew until he was falling. Zelda herd him curse her and the sages and Link. She heard him swear his vengeance, and then the portal swallowed him, and he was silenced.  
When the blinding light of the portal faded, the Dark Tower was gone. She and Link were facing each other in Hyrule field. She could feel the burns on her legs, but ignored them.  
Link smiled weakly at her, though with his bloodstained face and tunic, the smile seemed ironic. He took a step toward her, but fell forward with a groan.

Zelda ran to him and fell on her knees beside him. “Link, what’s wrong?” she asked frantically, afraid to touch him for fear of making him worse.

“He got me… when he flailed that last time,” Link whispered through gritted teeth. She moved his arm and Zelda could see the jagged tear in his tunic, and then its twin deep into his chest. Blood pooled around them, reddening the grass.

“Hyrule is safe,” she murmured.  
           

“You are safe,” he said in response.  
           

“Yes,” she whispered softly, combing her fingers through his matted blond hair. “You saved me.” A tear fell on his forehead and she leaned over to gently kiss the spot where it fell. “Thank you.”  
          


	3. Adulthood

           Suddenly the pain was gone. She could feel the energy flow from her heart, her arms, her hands, see the magic crackle around her fingertips, fizzling and popping in the air. It flew like white hot lightning, engulfing the Demon King. He roared as the energy crackled around him like chains.

           Her arms fell and she dropped to her knees, exhausted. “Kill him, Link!” she screamed. “I can’t hold him for long.” 

           She watched as without hesitation he raised the blood-slicked Master Sword above his head. Saw it fall as Link embedded it between the monster’s swollen orange eyes with a sharp crack of shattering bone.

           Her spell broke. Gannon wailed, surging upward, his twin swords flailing. With what strength she had, she raised her arms above her head and yelled, “Sages, help us!” Warmth filled her as she felt the medallion on its chain next to her heart begin to surge with energy.

           She heard Rauru’s voice as she felt the presence of the other sages. “Ancient creators of Hyrule!” he boomed. “Open the sealed door and send the evil incarnation of darkness into the void of the evil realm!”

           Zelda felt the power of the sages swirling wildly through the air, her own essence caught up with theirs. The ground beneath them shimmered and a rift opened beneath the monster’s feet. Light poured out of it, and as it touched him he writhed. She saw him shrink. His features bubbled and changed, and then he was Ganondorf, the King of Thieves, once more. The portal grew until he was falling. Zelda herd him curse her and the sages and Link. She heard him swear his vengeance, and then the portal swallowed him, and he was silenced.

           When the blinding light of the portal faded, the Dark Tower was gone. She and Link were facing each other in Hyrule field.

           Pain shot through her legs as she collapsed. Link surged forward, catching her before she hit the ground. He sank down, putting her gently in his lap.

           “Zelda, your legs,” he said. She glanced down at them. The bottom of her dress had burned away and she could see her legs covered in oozing, raw burns. The sight of them was sickening and, to her embarrassment, she fainted back into Link’s arms.

           When she woke up, something was wrong. No not wrong, just different. She was warm and truly comfortable for the first time in over seven years. Had she acquiesced to Ganondorf, finally let him have his unholy way with her. Her eyes shot open frantically. She blinked, not quite believing what she was seeing. Instantly she recognized the sloping stone ceiling of her old bedroom, her beautiful stained glass windows throwing a kaleidoscope over the stone.

           “What…” she murmured before turning her head.

            Link was waiting for her in a chair next to her bed.

            He smiled broadly. “You’re awake. I was worried.”

            “Gonondorf… is he…”

            “Gone.” Link said firmly. “For our lifetimes at least. When the sages sealed him away, much of his dark magic was reversed, and Hyrule Castle was restored. Though, he still left scars.” Link finished grimly.

            Zelda raised a hand and gently pressed her forefinger to the stitched up cut above his eye. “Like this one?” she asked sweetly.

            He took her hand and kissed it. “Yeah, like that one.”

            She looked at him sadly. “I could reverse all this. As the sage of time, I could send you back…you could grow up for real…”

            “I’m sure you could.” He pressed a kiss to the pulse point at her wrist. “But I wouldn’t let you.” He kissed farther up her arm. “And after everything I’ve heard, I’m glad I missed puberty.” He kissed her forehead. “Why would I wish _that_ on myself?” And then he kissed her lips. Lightly, sweetly, innocently. “Sleep. You have seven years to heal from.”

….

            He ran a hand tenderly down the scars on her leg. Lightly he brushed the flaxen hair from off her shoulder and pressed a kiss to her neck.

           She shifted over in bed. “You’re welcome to join,” she said playfully. He laughed his young, innocent laugh that he hadn’t been allowed to outgrow as he slid into bed with her. He wrapped his scarred arms around the swollen belly that held their child and pulled her close to his chest.

           “I love you,” he breathed into her hair.

            “And I you, my hero.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this one isn't canon, but I don't care because I like my version better.


	4. Childhood

Suddenly the pain was gone. She could feel the energy flow from her heart, her arms, her hands, see the magic crackle around her fingertips, fizzling and popping in the air. It flew like white hot lightning, engulfing the Demon King. He roared as the energy crackled around him like chains.

Her arms fell and she dropped to her knees, exhausted. “Kill him, Link!” she screamed. “I can’t hold him for long.” 

Link turned and looked at her for a moment. His eyes were wide, his lips trembled. As he turned she saw a tear trace its way down the grime on his face. In that moment, Zelda saw the little child from the forest-- all the hope, all the innocence, all the fear.

She saw the Master Sword rise trembling above his head in shaking hands. It hung for a moment before Link dropped it to his side.

“I can’t,” he choked out. “I can’t do it.” 

 With what strength she had, she raised her arms above her head and yelled, “Sages, help us!” Warmth filled her as she felt the medallion on its chain next to her heart begin to glow

She felt a surge of energy as the sages appeared, white glowing specters ringed around the beast. As their light touched him, he writhed, flailing against Zelda’s magic chains. His figure flickered, growing insubstantial and wraithlike. When he solidified, he was again the olive tinted thief with a curved, aquiline nose. 

The sages raised their hands to the dusky sky and a sword appeared, glimmering white, shining with the sage’s pure magic. It hung in the air, and then embedded itself in the thief’s chest.            

He roared and staggered backward. The triforce emblem in his hand glowed gold and he broke Zelda’s spell with an audible _snap_. With a groan he pulled the sword from his chest and lunged toward Link, who had fallen limply to his knees 

Zelda screamed. Something deep within her stirred a long-forgotten memory of a past life. She called out a strange incantation, feeling the dark shadow magic congeal around her. It swirled around the thief, circling away to another, invisible world. The sword was yanked out of his hand, moments before it fell on Link. He stumbled backwards, trying to resist the pull, but he fought the inevitable. With a roar he was dragged away and the swirling black portal closed with a flash of light.

When the light faded the black tower and the sages were gone. She and Link were alone on a hunk of rock floating in the sky, a statue of a winged woman looming above them. Link was still crouched on the ground. She ran over to him and fell on her knees at his side.

Sobs wracked his body and tears fell freely down his filthy cheeks.

She took him in her arms and pressed his head to her chest.

“Thank you,” she murmured into his hair. “Ganondorf has been sealed away. We’ll have peace again.” 

His arms wrapped around her middle as he convulsed with another cry.

She collapsed into him, her tears now mingling with his. “Link. This was my fault,” she sobbed. “I was so young… I didn’t understand what I was doing…and you paid for my mistakes… I’m so sorry… so sorry,” she repeated weakly.

“Zelda,” he said, his voice hoarse. He pulled away from their embrace to cradle her face in gloved hands. A calloused finger brushed a tear from her cheek. “Don’t blame yourself. It’s done. There’s nothing more we can do. We’ll put this to rest, and then move on.”

She leaned into his warm hand, cherishing the feel of him. “No,” she moaned sadly. “We must put this to rest, but there _is_ something I can do.”

His blue eyes were curious.

“You must reseal the Master Sword.”

He nodded.

“And give me the Ocarina of Time.”

Without question, he yanked the blue ocarina off his belt and held it out to her trustingly.

She wrapped her hand around his, gently tracing shapes on his glove. She lowered her head and kissed his hand.  “Peace has returned, and now it’s time to say goodbye.”

He looked suddenly into her face, midnight blue eyes wide with shock.

“It’s time for you to go home,” she said sadly, drawing the ocarina from his hand and clutching it to her chest.

He reached for her, but before he could grab her, she had raised to ocarina to her lips, and played that familiar melody. The world around them faded, but the song danced around them as all turned black.

* * *

“Hey, Listen!” He jumped suddenly. “What are you doing? You’re going to get us killed. Be careful!”

“Shut up, Navi!” he hissed. “I know what I’m doing. _You’re_ going to get us killed, yelling like that.” He couldn’t believe that after all those years of wishing for a fairy, he’d gotten stuck with this one.

He drew back against the stone wall as a guard’s shadow passed at his feet. The man followed, his armor flashing in the light. When he passed, Link stuck his head out of the path and glanced at the guard’s retreating back. Silently he crept out and into the courtyard.

She was waiting. She ran to him and wrapped her arms around his neck.

“Hello, Link,” she said brightly. He smiled at her. He didn’t think she remembered. Navi didn’t either. Even he didn’t remember everything. He remembered feeling strange, _big_. He remembered a sword, but not quite what it looked like. And he remembered her. He didn’t know what she had asked him to do, but he didn’t care. Now he was just a not-quite-Kokiri with a scraped knee and a scratch above his eye and an annoying fairy. And now she was a little princess with sky blue eyes that drank in his words and round rosy cheeks that flushed red when she smiled at him. 

Someday when they were older he might carry her off on Epona and kiss her and hold her hand, but they would need to grow before he could do that.

It was years before he found the courage. He had seen worlds, and saved some of them. He had quite the mask collection, which Zelda found rather unnerving, but she endured for his sake. He’d pierced his ear and had grown to over six feet tall. Sometimes in court she would watch him. But more often she would angrily watch the other women watching him—watching _her_ hero, the nerve. But no, he was Hyrule’s hero, not hers.

One night her father had thrown a party celebrating something she didn’t care to remember. Link looked well in a blue tunic that perfectly matched his eyes and shiny boots, she thought grumpily. And all the women in the room probably thought the same.

She was almost drunk, and as soon as duty was filled she crept away to undress and go to bed.

She didn’t hear the footsteps behind her.

Suddenly his hand was at her waist and she had been spun towards him.

“Link!” she gasped surprised.

He pressed a calloused finger to her lips. He pulled into a hidden alcove behind a tapestry.

She looked at him with wide eyes.

“You’re so beautiful,” he whispered. “You have no idea how long I’ve wanted to do this,” he murmured breathily.

He leaned in and their lips met. She pressed herself closer, feeling his every muscle, his fingers pressing gently into her back, the soft skin at the back of his neck as she wound her hands up into his hair. Gone was the little boy in green. He was a man now. She gasped slightly against him when his tongue slipped into her mouth.

He was _her_ hero. She had loved him from the moment she saw him, loved him before her eyes met his, before her body touched his. She had loved him from before she could remember, before this body was alive. And she knew that she would always love him. Even after these bodies were dead, there would be others, and they would have each other.  Always, the princess and her hero.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed this. I wrote this years ago, but have only just gotten around to posting here. I also cross posted this with my tumblr opal-writes-stuff.tumblr.com, so if you have any questions or anything else you want to say, I'm best reached there.


End file.
